criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Night's Wrong Ways
Night's Wrong Ways is the sixty-third fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the eighth one in the Town Outskirts district. Characters introduced: *Brooklyn (Victim of Townville's biggest gang) Case Background Evan Day was with the player on their night shift and mentioned that his dates with Lindsey Vain had all been a success. He had also been talking to Linda, who kept thinking she was about to die. Lindsey, however, was not there as she had managed to get invited to Ashley Jamin's private party (which the team had learnt about in a previous case from her grandmother). They decided to go with Sabrina Stone as she was Ashley's best friend and she told them that the party was organized so that she could go with her friends to the Bride Palace and try to choose a wedding dress, as she was going to get married. The broom turned out to be Calvin Hayre, who had met the player and Evan in the Hayre family case. However, when everyone returned from the Bride Palace to Ashley and Calvin's mansion, they found Orlando Edra dead with his throat slit and saw that it was a murder. As Lindsey was at the party and she was the victim's ex, they had to consider her a suspect. They also talked to Miranda Flores (Harry Clover's cousin who had met the player in the botanical garden case), as she had been at the party as well. They told her that Orlando used to be Harry's boyfriend and then she said that maybe Orlando was Dr. Cyanide, the criminal she was looking for. They learnt too that Calvin suffered from insomnia since he has a child and there was no medicine able to cure his condition and that he was going to participate in the Rally Race, making the first suspect of being Dr. Cyanide. As Calvin was going to be in the race, Orlando tried to appraoch him since he wanted to get information about the event, but the team didn't know what he was exactly looking for but it was heavily hinted that it was because of Dr. Cyanide. Orlando, just as the team, knew that they would be at the race. In a shocking plot twist, Lindsey was arrested for having killed Orlando Edra, her ex-boyfriend. She confessed that she had done it but it had been self defense. Orlando had tried to give her the rapist's drug though Lindsey noticed it and did not drink anything. Believing she was already drugged, the victim raped her and told her that he would kill her once he was finished with what he was doing to her. Lindsey did not want to die and struggled to survive, slicing his neck with the corkscrew he was going to use to kill her. Evan said that their relationship which was just starting had already finished. Judge Gonzalez sent her to preventive imprisonment for up to three months until it was proven if it was self defense or premeditated murder. Evan said that he was tired of his love life being like this and due to something Sabrina told him, he remembered what David Hickets had done and said about Doodley after the Right Sound factory case. That evening, Alan Smith said he was sorry for what had happened with Lindsey and mentioned that Daniel Mossle was going to be in the race too, making him the second one in the list of Dr. Cyanide suspects along with Calvin Hayre. Evan asked the player to go with him to talk to David and get answers from him about the Doodley issue. He finally confessed and said that there was a gang which was the biggest one in Townville. They were in illegal businesses and there were even police officers as members. David had contacted that gang to get info about Doodley and he was told that he'd already been arrested, so he tried to frame him to find out if it was true. He said that only few people knew who the gang leader was, but mentioned that the leader had killed a certain Brooklyn after she confronted them. Besides, they went to talk to Miranda to get more information about Dr. Cyanide and got interesting results. She told them that both Harry Clover and Orlando had dated Dr. Cyanide, and explained something that the team had wanted to know for half a year. Harry said he was Dr. Cyanide in his suicide note to protect his lover, who was very close to him. However, after Orlando found out he was dating a psycho, reacted in a different way and tried to get Dr. Cyanide arrested instead of protecting them. With the news about Dr. Cyanide being enough, Sabrina made some discoveries about the Lightning Phantom, saying that they glowed with luciferase (the substance fireflies have) and that they had a pattern, making an apparition on days when there was an astronomical phenomenon (but the apparition was always at night). Later on, Sabrina went to get an appointment at the Bride Palace as she was going to marry Wane, her boyfriend. However, when she was about to leave her name in the book, she saw that Suzie Robin (Gino's ex-wife) had another one with her fianceé and discovered that it was in fact Lieutenant Tyler Wive. They went to the police station to tell Gino Reina about it, but in the road they got a flat tire and found the Lightning Phantom. Sabrina confronted them and saw that they were wearing clothes with mirrored glasses so that they reflected the night sky and looked transparent, just like what Edward Bailey and Esteban Gonzalez had seen. Therefore, she approached the phantom to see who they really were. Stats Victim *'Orlando Edra '(His throat was slit and his clothes looked scruffy.) Murder Weapon *'Corkscrew' Killer *'Lindsey Vain' Suspects Lindsey Vain (Police tech expert) Suspect's profile: The suspect drinks vermouth Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears glow sticks - The suspect has straight hair - The suspect wears an earring Calvin Hayre (Ashley's fianceé) Suspect's profile: The suspect drinks vermouth Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears glow sticks - The suspect has straight hair - The suspect wears an earring Ashley Jamin (Party host) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears glow sticks - The suspect wears an earring Miranda Flores (Harry Clover's cousin) Suspect's profile: The suspect drinks vermouth Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears glow sticks - The suspect has straight hair David Hickets (Security guard) Suspect's profile: The suspect drinks vermouth Suspect's appearance: The suspect has straight hair Killer's profile *The killer drinks vermouth *The killer wears glow sticks *The killer has straight hair *The killer is a woman *The killer wears an earring Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1:' The private funeral *Investigate Private party (Clues: Victim's body, Corkscrew, White card) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Blister of pills (Result: Rapist's drug) *Examine Corkscrew (Result: Unknown cells) *Examine Unknown cells (Result: Victim's cells) *Analyze Corkscrew (12:00:00) *Examine White card (Result: Ashley and Calvin's card) *Inform Calvin Hayre about the case *Question Lindsey about her ex-boyfriend's death *Investigate Bride Palace (Clues: Coin locker) *Examine Coin locker (Result: Coded list) *Analyze Coded list (3:00:00) *Talk to Ashley Jamin about the victim's presence at the party *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) 'Chapter 2:' Party night *Interrogate Miranda Flores about the victim *Investigate Dressing rooms (Clues: Garbage bin) *Examine Garbage bin (Result: Plastic pieces) *Examine Plastic pieces (Result: Glow stick) *Analyze Glow stick (12:00:00) *Investigate Astronomic observation room (Clues: Torn paper, Locked box) *Examine Torn paper (Result: Security report) *Examine Suspicious person (Result: Orlando Edra) *Analyze Security person (12:00:00) *Quiz David Hickets about the victim's theft *Examine Locked box (Result: Faded photograph) *Examine Faded photograph (Result: Photograph of Ashley and a man) *Analyze Old photo (9:00:00) *Talk to Ashley Jamin about her friendship with the victim *Ask Calvin Hayre why he's awake *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) 'Chapter 3:' The devastating truth *Investigate Observation windows (Clues: Folder, Open drawer) *Examine Folder (Result: Race repairs folder) *Analyze Folder (8:00:00) *Have a chat with Miranda Flores *Examine Open drawer (Result: Pellet) *Examine Pellet (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva (9:00:00) *Confront David Hickets about being inside the house *See if Lindsey can give you useful information *Investigate Backyard tables (Clues: Glass shards, Smartphone) *Examine Glass shards (Result: Glass) *Analyze Glass (9:00:00) *Examine Smartphone (Result: Unlocked smartphone) *Analyze Murder picture (12:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Creepy Crops 8 (No stars) 'Creepy Crops 8 - Transit' *Confront David Hickets about knowing too much *Investigate Bride Palace (Clues: Sticky note) *Examine Sticky note (Result: Code) *Analyze Code (6:00:00) *Make David Hickets tell you the truth (Reward: 600 XP) *See what info Miranda Flores has for you *Investigate Backyard tables (Clues: Glowing pen) *Examine Glowing pen (Result: Molecules) *Examine Molecules (Result: Luciferase molecules) *Analyze Luciferase (8:00:00) *Get the info you need from Miranda (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Observation windows (Clues: Notebook) *Examine Calvin's notebook (Result: Transit diagram) *Ask Calvin about the transit (Reward: Yellow tank top, Gold chain male/Pink blouse, Purple necklace female) *Investigate Dressing rooms (Clues: Open book) *Examine Faded page (Result: Appointments) *Investigate Next Case (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville